custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hakefor
- Infected= - Upgrade= - Original= }} |caption = Toa |species = Toa |element = Air |gender = Male |title = Councilor |weapon = Air Scythe (Formerly) Mutated Club |mask = Great Kanohi Zatth |power = Elemental Air manipulation |affiliation = Farside Council Farside Village Patriots |occupation = Councilor |status = Deceased |appearances = Uprising Patriots }}Hakefor (pron. hæɪkfɔə) was a male Toa of Air and member of the Farside Council on Balfe Nui in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Toa Hakefor was among the first to settle on the southern island of Balfe Nui. While not assigned to a Toa team, he soon found friends in Leshar and Balenvar, with who he founded the Farside Village on a remote forest clearing. Unbeknownst to him and the others, this was also the burial site of the legendary Kanohi Tilira. Soon after the small village had been constructed Matoran villagers settled there as well. Seeing that the Matoran trusted in their leadership, the Hakefor and the other two Toa founded the Farside Council. Uprising Years later, two strange Toa-like beings, Theran and Range, were apprehended by the village's guards and brought to the council. The two had arrived armed with dual swords and talked about strange infected beings roaming the outside. Untrustful of these armed strangers, Hakefor swiftly confiscated their weapons and cast them out of the village, telling them to not come back without proof of their wild stories. Later that day, however, proof was brought: A being Hakefor only recognized as a Toa was layed down before him, his body covered with unknown black outgrowths. Seeing the threat these might pose to the Farside Village, Hakefor and the council tasked the Matoran and guards to set up defenses and prepare for an incoming attack. The attack did come at nightfall, and the forces of the Forgotten Warriors soon overwhelmed them. Reluctandly, Hakefor and the rest of the council were forced to flee. The escapees soon found refuge at a camp nearby, which had been constructed by a Toa-like being clad in Bohrok armor shells that called herself Xafri. With rest and the Matoran's safety guaranteed at her camp, the council went out to reclaim their village with the help of the village guard Toa Jorag while sending the other, Vorred, to secretly keep an eye on the group lead by Theran and Range that had left earlier. The four Toa launched their surprise attack on the Forgotten Warriors which they easily apprehended, except for an elite member. That one was ultimately taken down by Jorag, who exposed the Forgotten Warrior's weakness to fire. The invaders had dug up a hole within the center of the village, and a strange, white mask layed inside - which was, as Xafri told them, an artifact of great power. The stay at their home didn't last long, however. Soon after they had reclaimed their village, Xafri spotted a giant Protosteel Construct approaching that seemd to maw through everything in its way. Xafri told Hakefor and the others to leave the village immediately and run as far as possible, as she would use the mask's power to defeat the incoming attacker, putting everyone in the vicinity of the effect in greta danger. So Hakefor came to leave the Farside Village once more. Xafri used the mask, and a giant energy bolt blasted across the site. The Protosteel Construct was destroyed, but the village's former inhabitants weren't able to completely avoid the area of effect and everyone including Hakefor felt that a great deal of energy had been drained from him. Following their victory, three well-armed and armored Toa approached the survivors, telling them of their Patriots group and their plan to put an end to the threat of Nuva. Seeing that this leader of Forgotten Warriors had to be stopped, Hakefor joined the Patriots. Patriots Upon joining the Patriots, Hakefor was provided with a new suit of armor. After weeks of travel, the Patriots and the many recruits from the Farside Village finally made their way to the Patriots' Camp. Here Hakefor attended the briefing by the Patriot's leader, Solunos, who tasked his allies to recruit more members to pose a greater force against Nuva. Hakefor joined his friend and councilor Toa Leshar along with Sitos and Viretha to find Toa Vastara, who had send a distress letter to them. Hakefor and the others then made their way to the remote location Vastara desribed. They eventually found the giant tree she hid on and made their way up the old bark. Standing somewhat securely on the tree's great branches, Hakefor quickly noticed the apporaching Forgotten Warriors that hid in the upper branches. He used his elemental powers of Air to knock down some of the attackers. During the conflict on these unstable grounds Hakefor ultimately lost a duel with one if the Forgotten Warriors, who took him down. Hakefor fell a great lenght down the tree and landed on the forest soil, damaging many of his systems. Before his group could help him, he was taken away by other Forgotten Warriors. He was taken to Nuva directly, and while still being unconscious fromn the fall was infected by Nuva's Forgotten Warrior virus. The virus pread quickly and created a black outgrowth on his cback and shoulder, as well as distorting his right head to a spiked club. Hakefor later approached an infected Theran, telling him how his mind was "set free" by Nuva. Spotting the faraway effect of Tilira's reawakening, Nuva ordered Theran to a direct attack against the Patriots camp while tasking Hakefor to help in regrouping the remaining Forgotten Warrior forces. After completing his task, Hakefor followed Nuva to the remote Sacred Grove, where he participated in the Battle at the Sacred Grove. Hakefor found himself on the opposing side of his former ally Leshar. Controlled by Nuva, however, he was unable to think or feel remorse as he killed the councilor. Following the launch of a stage 9 Kanoka disk onto the battlefield by Nuva, the overwhelming energy forces destroyed Hakefor's mechanics and ended the last councilor. Legacy In order to honor the fallen councilor, a part of Hakefor's mask's likeness was used in the reformed banner of the new Farside Council. His body remained at the Sacred Grove battlefield along with most of the others who fell there. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Le-Matoran, Hakefor would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Air, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Upon becoming a Toa he was able to create, absorb and manipulate Air. Additionally, he was granted the ability to use his Kanohi Zatth. Mask and Tools Hakefor wore a Great Kanohi Zatth, Mask of Summoning, which enabled him to summon one or more random Rahi or Creatures to their location for help. Additionally, he wielded an Air Scythe. Upon him being infected by the Forgotten Warrior virus, he left his Toa tool behind a shis hand grew to the shape of a spiked club. Appearances *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' - First Appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 3: Heights'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' - Background *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Death Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Category:Remains Alternate Universe